User talk:DarkusMaster
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Bakugan Dimensions Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Dimensions Wiki... I LOVE THE IDEA!!! I'm SOOO IN. Bendo14: My mission is clear. DESTROY KAZARINA. 01:09, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Bendo14: My mission is clear. DESTROY KAZARINA. 01:12, September 20, 2010 (UTC) LOL SAME HERE! Oh crap! Where's the last one? 01:10, September 20, 2010 (UTC) LOL Blaise is totally in :D So what should I do first? Oh crap! Where's the last one? 01:13, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I will make logo Oh crap! Where's the last one? 01:14, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok, but I am also copying templates/ Oh crap! Where's the last one? 01:17, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok Oh crap! Where's the last one? 01:22, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Oh crap! Where's the last one? 01:22, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Ya dude i think u need to add pics of bakugan ill start some pages so get pics and add some asap. Lets do this man lets do this. so wuts ur dimoensions user name Here to help! With as much as I love Dimensions, I just couldn't pass up the invitation to help! I set up my user page. I will make a blog with the various Bakugan my family and I have in Dimensions and get screenshots of what they look like when you look at them in their own screen. If we end up with duplicates, we can just delete them. No hard feelings. I will start the blog today, and then start getting pictures as time and my sickie kids will allow. If there is anything else you would like, please let me know. AgentZ asked me to create strategies and tips for new brawlers and those who are trying to level up. I am more than happy to do that as well. I do it individually with people already, so it would be nice to get it in one place they can visit. Anyway, thanks for letting me help. TC 14:11, September 23, 2010 (UTC) It's a deal! I will learn as much about the back end of things as I can, but there are plenty of info pages on wiki about how to work with their technical side. Going through and making the list of our Dimensions Bakugan as I type this. TC 20:48, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Admin Yo dude i need to be an admin ill help with ANYTHING to be an admin 22:16, September 24, 2010 (UTC)Mattmanzoom8 So... What are we doing with this site? What a shame I am proposing a new navigation method of a new way of looking at Bakugan because of Dimensions on the other site then. I have it started already. There are just too many differences between the anime, the in-person game, the role-play game and Dimensions. And things are a little difficult to find over there (in my opinion, of course) so I am hoping this might help out a bit. Thoughts? I have no rights to anything over there, so I am sort of the behind the scenes person who just spouts and waits for a reaction I guess? TC 14:37, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I am trying to figure out a way for someone to easily locate information they are looking for regarding the anime, the actual in-person game, the online role-play games people do, and Dimensions. There are so many differences between them, that someone new to Bakugan could be easily confused. It is basically chart based, and then there are clickable areas to take you to the information we have about that in the wiki. The difference would be you would know if you are looking at anime info, rpg, in-person gaming or Dimensions. Was that any clearer? I haven't have a chance to really wake up yet (early blood tests and ultrasounds - ugh). TC 14:46, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for showing support for me. I don't know if I have been making enemies on the main Bakugan site, but I am just trying to help out. Rec takes everything I say as looking to be an admin, and really, I haven't said anything about it. All I asked was whether I was able to remove or hide inappropriate comments on my talk and blogs. Guess I hit a nerve with that question. Good thing I can just roll with the punches! :) Take care and have a great day! TC 14:55, October 12, 2010 (UTC) you guys can you beat me in a battle